From Convicts, To Free Men
by FreedomMaster
Summary: Three escapees named Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle have escaped from prison, and want to start a new life without crime. These boys will want every opportunity out of life as they want to enjoy it while they can. Pairings are, Cherry/Swirl. Vanilla/Butter. Taffy/Pumpkins. I don't own anything.


**_A/N: This idea of a story came to me months ago, and I don't own the characters of WIR. And so I wanted to put this story to good use. And I notice that some of the stories are getting good on the WIR archive. And some are not. But not to be hurtful though as I respect any form of writing that authors put to good use. And I really don't know what you readers want out of stories to tell you the truth. But I hope you find this first chapter satisfying. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Now gents are we going to do this" Swizzle said as he placed his swirled beanie on. "Yes Swizz, we are" Rancis says while cracking his fingers. "Tonight is the night we escape" Gloyd said while sipping his water.

"I can't wait to get down to South America. There is no extradition treaty. So therefore we could live in the country" Rancis said while getting up from his seat. "After at least 1 year digging the holes with spoons. And making the dummy heads for the prison guards to think that we're asleep in our cells. I say that this escape plan will be carried out perfectly" Gloyd said as he finished his water.

"Oh and don't forget the rafts we made out of raincoats and contact cement. That will paddle us off the prison island" Swizzle said. "Not to mention the boat that's going to take us to South America" Gloyd said.

"Well gentlemen. Till nightfall, let's head back to our cells" Rancis said while walking out of the prison cafeteria, Swizzle and Gloyd followed as well.

They got back to their cells and were thinking to themselves.

"I'm going to miss this country. I robbed a bank 4 years ago. And me and Gloyd are doing 15-20 years in prison. But now I'm going to live a new life" Rancis says while looking at a picture of his mother.

Gloyd on kept looking at a picture of his mother as well, and his brothers and sisters. "Such a shame that I won't see my family ever again. And my brother Rancis. Well we came from different fathers, but we have the same mother. And though me and Rancis robbed banks. It kinda felt good" Gloyd said while smiling a bit.

Swizzle kept looking at an old picture of his mother and father, and himself as a little boy. "I been abandoned by them. I was an orphane at the age of 11. I had been convited for possesion of narcotics, and armed robbey and sentenced to life. But now I'm going to start a new life" Swizzle smiles as he lays on his prison bed while looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Later that evening. After lights out. The trio in their cells placed their dummy heads on their beds and started to crawl through the holes that they dug with spoons in their cells through the course of the year.

The three were in the service corridor.

"Alright boys we are one step closer to escaping. We need to climb the ventilation shaft that will lead us to the roof" Swizzle whispered. "I know the plan Swizz. I just want to get out of here" Rancis whispered as he was the first to climb the ventilation shaft.

At the same time Gloyd and Swizzle started climbing the ventilation shaft. Within minutes, the trio was on the roof top of the prison. "Ok then, we have to not get spotted by the watch towers. We need to climbed down the rooftop" Gloyd said. "I know that little brother" Rancis whispers as they both climb down a pipe leading to the ground level of the prison.

"Boy I hate heights" Swizzle whispered as he started climbing down from the rooftop.

The boys got to the ground and saw the fence blocking their way. "Let's climb this fence" Swizzle said while he was the first to climb. "I'm way ahead of you" Gloyd said as he climbed the fence as well, followed by Rancis.

After they climbed the fence, they assembled a raft made from raincoats and a paddle made from wood. The raft was pumped, and the boys entered the raft. "Who's going to be paddling" Rancis says. "I will" Swizzle said as he grabbed the paddle and started paddling the small raft.

"Now our next step is to get to the chartered boat that a prison inmate gave us" Gloyd said. "That very boat will take us to South America" Rancis said while excited. "I can't wait to get there myself" Swizzle said as he kept paddling the raft to the boat.

The trio got to the boat and abandoned the raft. "Most of the prison guards, or even the FBI will think that we either drowned in the cold water. But that will not be the case" Swizzle said as he started the boat up.

"South America my brother. That's going to be our home for the rest of our lives big brother" Gloyd said while hugging Rancis. "I know little brother" Rancis smiled as Swizzle started driving the boat.

"South America here we come. Goodbye Alman Prison" Swizzle said as he drove the boat away from the bay.

* * *

It was 24 hours later, the trio all kept to themselves as they all were quiet. "So I wonder when we will reach for Brazil" Rancis said. "Oh I think we're almost there. Gloyd, is there a search going on for us" Swizzle said while he kept driving. Gloyd then turned on the radio.

"In other news. Three convicts from Alman Prison escaped just 24 hours ago. The convicts are Rancis Fluggerbutter along with his little brother Gloyd Orangeboar who robbed a bank 4 years ago and were both sentenced to 15-20 years. And the third convict is Swizzle Malarkey, who was covicted of possesion of narcotics, and armed robbery with a sentence of life. The FBI are in the looks of this investigation, and hopefully the criminals will be caught" the radio said as the trio laughed.

"They probably think we drowned or something" Swizzle laughed. "You're telling me. When we get to Brazil, let's celebrate with a few drinks. On me" Gloyd said. "That will be worth the celebration of us escaping" Rancis laughed as he took out some brazilian money.

"Me and you are in our 30s, and Swizzle. How old are you" Gloyd laughed at the question. "Me? Oh I'm at least 36 years old" Swizzle laughed as he kept driving. "Oh well that explains it" Rancis laughed.

* * *

After at least 20 more hours on boat, Swizzle saw land. "Uh fellas. We're here" Swizzle says pointing to a white sandy beach. "We made it to South America" Rancis says excitedly. "We're here. Our new home. Away from the USA itself" Gloyd said as he smiled.

Swizzle then parked the boat next to the docks that the beach had. The trio then grabbed their belonging and got off the boat.

Then three girls noticed the trio leave the docks.

"I can't believe we made it" Gloyd said while fist bumping Rancis. "Little brother, we made it. We're alive and well" Rancis laughed. "I'll say" Swizzle laughed. Then the three girls approached them.

"Hello. And who might you be" Swizzle said nicely.

"Oh we call ourselves the sisters, but we're just friends. My name is Jubileena, this is Vanellope. And that's Taffyta. We just moved from New York City, to South America. We come from rich families" Jubileena said.

"Well nice to meet you. My name is Swizzle, and this is Rancis and Gloyd" Swizzle says nicely to the girls.

"Nice to meet you guys" Vanellope says. "Well. We will see you guys around. It was nice meeting you three" Taffyta says nicely. The three girls walk away as the male trio are just blushing.

"I haven't seen a beautiful gal in 4 years" Gloyd said while laughing. "Same here brother. They are beautiful." Rancis laughed. "Well gentlemen. I haven't seen a gal in years. But it looks to me that they might have the hots for us. They are beautiful" Swizzle laughed. "Maybe they do. And yes they're beautiful" Rancis said.

"Let's find us a place to stay for the time being till we find work at least" Swizzle said. "Great idea" Gloyd said while him and the rest of them were picking up there belongings and trying to find a place to stay at.

"Did I just hear the the boys compliment us" Jubileena said while blushing. "I heard" Vanellope giggled. "What you said nelly" Taffyta giggled.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what you think about it. I accept constructive criticism.**


End file.
